morbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Horror
This entry is about horror creatures, for horror the energy, see: Horror Radiation Horrors are feral creatures who live deep in the underground of Morbit. Most varieties of horror give off a strange energy known as horror radiation, which mutates all organic life exposed to it into horror-like monsters. Habitat Most horrors live in horror pockets, underground pockets of air or water filled with horrors that is sealed off from the world. Horror vents are breaches in specific horror pockets that allow horror radiation to seep out. These vents are the most common source of horror radiation and casual horrification in an area. Biology Horrors can come in virtually any shape, but all horrors and most related creatures are a pure black in colour that reflects no light at all. The white "outline" most horrors seem to possess does not actually exist, and is merely a trick of the eye. Horrors and terrors are not sapient, even if the creatures they were created from were. Most horrors posess only the intelligence of an infant or juvenile. Reproduction It is currently unknown how horrors reproduce. Subspecies & Morphs There are many variety of horrors, including: parodies, terrors, raw horrors, surface horrors, and monsters. Raw Horrors Raw horrors are any horrors that have yet to leave their underground horror pocket. Raw horrors are radioactive and capable of mutating any organic creatures exposed to it. Surface Horrors Surface horrors are rare creatures believed to form when multiple horrors surface from their pockets at the same time. A surface horror is a living, terranean horror that gives off extreme amounts of horror radiation, instantly mutating any living thing that it comes across. Surface horrors seek out large amounts of shreds, scraps, horror energy, and even deities, making islands and other civilizations prime targets for these beings. Terrors Terrors are related to Horrors; they are living beings who have passed their mutation thresholds entirely, and have become feral and dangerous creatures. A being becoming a Terror is a relatively rare event. Terrors exhibit largely feral behaviours, and do not seem to desire much drive to pursue activities other than breeding more terrors and consuming anything in its path. Terrors are radioactively inert; living things exposed to a terror will not become horrified. Parodies See also: Parodies Parodies 'are horrors who, upon reaching the surface world, have attempted to shift into a juvenile form to mimic the appearance of the first living thing it sees– or sometimes to mimic the appearance of an object that the horror interprets to be alive. Parodies are the most common manifestation for a single surfacing horrors. Most horrors who fail to mimic a creature or object will physically burst and perish, which has the consequence of irradiating the area where they died. Parodies are named for the fact that they often botch their attempts at mimicry, and usually end up with a form that either doesn’t look quite right or is completely distorted in nature. ''(e.g.: Clothes and certain shapes are common to misinterpret as being an organic part of the creature they are attempting to mimic.) Parodies, like terrors, are radioactively inert. Additionally, most parodies tend to be benign in nature or even completely harmless to other creatures as they lack the hyper-aggression typical of other varieties of horrors. Monsters See also: Monster '''Monsters are sapient people who are visibly horrified by horror radiation. Monsters often have a much larger size than is typical for their species, as well as feelings of extreme hunger and difficulty regulating their emotions. It is also typical for monsters to develop an over-abundance of or increase in the size of their claws, eyes, or teeth. Other mutation are equally common, but vary across the board in regards to their specific changes. Depending on their severity of their mutations and where they live, monsters are either welcomed into society or socially ostracized.Category:Species Category:Horrors Category:Fauna